<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Egotistical by lulu0917</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070096">Egotistical</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu0917/pseuds/lulu0917'>lulu0917</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falling Kingdoms Series - Morgan Rhodes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Archery, Consent, Egoinflater, F/M, Food, Hate, Humor, Love, Marriage, Palace, Pride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu0917/pseuds/lulu0917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every single cell in my body loves you, and each time those cells reproduce, the new ones love you even more. My love for you will continue to increase every day I live, and it will grow stronger even in our graves."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cleiona "Cleo" Bellos/Magnus Damora, Jonas Agallon/Lucia Damora, Lucia Damora/Magnus Damora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Egotistical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well done, Cleiona! You've improved greatly!" Magnus exclaimed, appraising his wife as she shot her arrow straight in the middle of the target.</p><p>She grinned at him, brightening up her beautiful face, "That's thanks to my very skilled teacher."</p><p>Magnus chuckled, walking over as she brushed a lock of her golden hair out of her face. He glanced down at her swollen stomach, and felt that familiar lurch of joy inside him everytime he did. Five months, that's how long it was since they had found out Cleiona was pregnant. On that eventful day, just before his speech, when the witch, Valia, placed her hands against Cleo's stomach, claiming that their son would grow to be handsome and strong. Immediately after Magnus and Cleiona finished speaking with the Limerian crowd, they had summoned the midwife, and after a quick examination, she confirmed that they indeed, were expecting a child.</p><p>Magnus pressed a quick kiss to her lips, "Now, love, we best head inside. Lucia and Agallon," Magnus wrinkled his nose at the mention of the rebel, "are waiting on us for lunch."</p><p>Cleiona smiled, nodded, and opened her mouth to speak when she gasped, dropping the bow and placing her hands flat against her stomach. "What, what is it? Is something wrong? Are you in pain?" Magnus asked, panic gripping at his insides.</p><p>"Magnus," She breathed, placing his palm over her belly. He furrowed his brows, and then his mind went blank as he felt something move.</p><p>"Is that...?" He whispered, mesmerized.</p><p>Cleiona chuckled breathily, "Yes, Magnus, that is him. Our son."</p><p>His hand still on her stomach, he glanced into his wife's eyes, blue as the sky, deep as the ocean. "I love you, Cleiona Bellos. And I will continue to love you until I take my very last breath."</p><p>Tears gathered in her eyes as she smiled, and leaned her head against his chest. "I love you, too," She mumbled. He wrapped his arms around her, his chin resting atop her head, their child inside her pressed in between them.</p><p>"There they are! I told you they would be all caught up in each other, didn't I?" They heard Jonas shout.</p><p>Magnus groaned, releasing his wife as she straightened out her pale blue dress. He turned to find Lucia and Jonas striding towards them, Jonas with his arms crossed and an irritated look on Lucia's face. "We're hungry. And the maids won't bring out the food unless you're there," his sister huffed.</p><p>Magnus grinned as Cleiona raised an eyebrow at him, "I had to make sure you would wait for us."</p><p>Jonas only frowned, "You are such a piece of don—"</p><p>"Finish that sentence and you will find my next arrow up your arse high enough you'll feel it in your throat," Cleiona warned, effectively cutting him off whilst pointing to the quiver of arrows she had laying on the ground.</p><p>Lucia smothered a giggle as Jonas's eyes widened, and he turned to Magnus. "You're really growing on her."</p><p>Magnus did nothing to hide his proud grin.</p><p>As they walked back to the palace, Lucia pointed to Cleiona's swollen stomach, "Have you come up with a name yet?" She asked.</p><p>Magnus and Cleiona shared a quick look, "We have some options laid out, yes." He answered.</p><p>When Lucia looked at him expectantly, he sighed, grimacing. "Corvin, for one."</p><p>Jonas raised his brows at Cleiona, who shrugged. "I told him if he loved me and wanted me to stay in Limeros for the six months as we planned, he would consider it."</p><p>"Emphasis on the 'consider,' part, dearest," Magnus said.</p><p>"How are you so sure it's a boy?" Lucia asked, furrowing her brows.</p><p>Magnus looked to Cleo for help, who smiled, "Call it maternal instinct," She said smoothly.</p><p>Magnus smirked as they walked inside, "She can feel the handsomeness and intelligence of him, as he took on after his father."</p><p>Cleiona pursed her lips, "Lucia, I changed my mind. We're going to name him Egotistical, after Magnus."</p><p>Jonas snorted, "That is a perfect fit."</p><p>Magnus threw him a dark look.</p><p>Toying with the golden wedding band on his finger, he glanced at his wife as she interacted with Lucia. She had a hand laid subconsciously over her stomach, and her hair fell in waves down her back and over her shoulder. Her dress was lined in white furs because of the Limerian cold, and her pale face was radiant as ever. Her pink lips were curved into a perfect smile, and her cerulean eyes crinkled at the corners as she laughed; a truly magical sound.</p><p>"Still hadn't had enough of her, huh?" Jonas said, eyeing Magnus with amusement.</p><p>"I never will have enough, ever," Magnus said, still staring at his wife. His queen. The mother of his child. Of his son. Of Egotistical.</p><p>"I am going to ask your sister to marry me," Jonas blurted out, and Magnus stopped walking, turning his head slowly to meet the copper stare of Jonas Agallon, former rebel leader.</p><p>"What did you just say?"</p><p>The girls kept on walking, oblivious to what was going on behind them.</p><p>Jonas visibly swallowed, his throat working. "I want to marry Lucia. I love her, so much. And Lyssa. I mean, no. I don't want to marry Lyssa, I love her, though. I just, I can't imagine a life without either of them. And, I guess, I'm asking for your blessing. I really don't know how I'll be able to live without—"</p><p>"You have it," Magnus said, his tone emotionless.</p><p>Jonas stopped short, "Really?"</p><p>He nodded, "As much as I hate to say it, you look at her like she's your air, your water. Your lifeline. And that reminds me of Cleiona, and what she means to me. You already know what would happen if you in any way hurt my sister, so I won't go there. But, you have my blessing. If I were you, I'd do it now before I change my mind." Magnus walked off, taking satisfaction in the way Jonas stood speechless, as if wondering whether or not the snow in Limeros just melted.</p><p>Magnus reached the girls, who were seated in the dining room. He looked to Lucia, "Jonas is coming in a moment. Cleiona, come with me, please."</p><p>Both girls frowned, and Cleiona shrugged as she stood, hands braced on her stomach as she accompanied Magnus to their bed chambers. "What's the matter?" She asked, as he sat her down on the bed.</p><p>"Am I not allowed to want to spend time with my wife?" Magnus raised a brow as he laid back.</p><p>Cleiona paused, then stood up, unlacing her dress and hooking the straps off her shoulders, letting the garment slip to the ground. She stood in her thin chemise, leaving not much to the imagination as she stalked over to the cabinet, opening it. Magnus's eyes followed her every move, gaze raking up and down her body. She slipped out of the chemise, and Magnus sat up, and Cleiona pulled on a nightgown, lacing the straps lightly against her side.</p><p>She crawled under the covers, and pulled Magnus down next to her. He rested his weight on his elbow, staring down at his beautiful wife. His Golden Queen. She looked up at him, biting her lip softly. Magnus leaned down, pressing his mouth to hers as he stroked her hair. "I love you, Cleiona."</p><p>She giggled as he peppered kisses all over her face, down her neck and across her chest and stomach over the thin fabric. "Every single cell in my body loves you, and each time those cells reproduce, the new ones love you even more. My love for you will continue to increase every day I live, and it will grow stronger even in our graves."</p><p>Magnus paused, glancing at her as he undid the laces of her nightgown. "I see no use for this," He whispered huskily, and attacked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lucia and Jonas made no attempt to ask why Cleiona seemed to wince each time she moved the next morning during breakfast. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>